Gender Change
by MrsJuliaNanba
Summary: Seto Kaiba has an affair with a man. But what he wants the most in his life are children. So what to do?
1. Affair

„I bet you wanna have kids, don't cha?"

Kaiba Seto just entered his bedroom after a shower and now blinked at the blond boy in his bed. Yes, blond. And yes, you're right if you think that this blond is Jonouchi Katsuya.

"What do you mean?", Seto looked sceptically at the his visitor.

Their affair started after their graduation. At the graduation ball they both were drunk as hell and ended up in Seto's bed. As always, they got at each others throat, but this time it somehow went different. If it had gone like it always did, then Seto would have had a black eye and Katsuya some bruises on his face. But no, that time they started kissing and then they couldn't stop. Even until now, they couldn't stop.  
Seto always blamed the alcohol. And his hormones that broke out thanks to the alcohol. Fuck them all!

"I mean that I bet you like children, a lot. And that, someday, you wanna have some yourself."  
"I don't know.", Seto shrugged his shoulders.  
"Ah, don't lie! You know that you want it!"  
"Excuse me for interrupt your thoughts, but why are we talking about that?"  
"Because that will be the point when we end this, won't it?"

Seto never thought about that, not until now at least. Katsuya was right, once his desire for children wasn't bearable anymore, he would look for someone to have them with. And that would mean to leave the blond pup.

"Yes, then this would end."  
"Hm."

As Seto searched for some underwear, he raised an eyebrow as he watched the blond getting up and walking into the bathroom, to shower of course.  
Katsuya sounded too disappointed for just an affair. Or wasn't this an affair anymore?  
After their first time, the blond just disappeared from the mansion and Seto didn't see him for about two weeks. Then Katsuya turned up in his office and instead of saying anything, he just crashed their lips together and they ended up doing it again The next times it was similar, the blond just turned up, in the office or at the mansion, and without a word, they slept together. Sometimes they did it so often that Seto slept like a dead the next day. He was always exhausted from work, but the exhaustion he got from sex with Katsuya was the one that relieved him. And it relaxed him. And that was the reason he became addicted to his former classmate.  
But then something changed: They started to meet before having sex. They ate dinner together and talked about their day. Katsuya always complaining about his lecturers, Seto about his workers. Then they went somewhere they could have sex at, mostly the mansion, but sometimes they went to Katsuya's commune, but only if the others were out and wouldn't come back until the next day. Unfortunately the blond didn't have enough money to get an apartment for himself, but it was okay, because Mokuba decided to visit a school with a dorm and moved there.  
Surprisingly, until now no one noticed their relationship. Some paparazzi saw them together but it seemed as if they were just friends to them and after some days no one was interested in them anymore. But that was fine by Seto, this way he didn't need to get a statement that denied their affair and could get the sex that he needed so badly.

"Hey, can I sleep here tonight? I missed the last bus about an hour ago."

Seto looked up from the cloths he got for himself to see a naked Katsuya walking towards him. And that made him swallowed hard. His affair knew how much he loved the body that was presented to him, so he knew that the CEO would not deny his request.

"You can use the room next to mine."  
"Can I sleep in your bed?"

Seto was confused again. Why the change of attitude?

"Do as you please."

And with that Seto laid down and closed his eyes. What he didn't expect was that his visitor would cuddle up against him as close as he could and place a sweet kiss on his back. But the brunet didn't let him notice his surprise, he just turned the lights out and fell asleep nearly immediately.

The next morning he woke up alone. Only a letter on the other side of the bed.

_Hey Kaiba!_

_Sorry, but I don't wanna wait until you decide that you don't want me anymore._

_Please don't forget me and what we had. We will meet again, I promise._

_And don't search for me, I don't want to be found by you, not now at least. But I will show up when the time is right, you can count on that ;)_

_See ya!_

Seto put the letter back on the bed and sighed. So that was it, this was the end. And somehow his heart ached at this realization. He really began to like the blond.

* * *

So here is my new story!

I have another one that won't leave my mind, but I don't have enough time to write them xP

Have fun and let me know how you like it ;)

Oh, the storm returned to my town again, so I guess I won't sleep enough tonight...


	2. Letter

Seto looked out the window of his office. The city beneath always looked so busy, but somehow the view still calmed him.  
Over a year had passed since Katsuya left and he didn't see him again till now. Of course he had the possibility to find the blond if he wanted and he wanted to find him really bad. But if Katsuya wanted to be found, he would give him a hint where to find him.  
As someone knocked at his office door, he went back to his desk, sat down and let them come in.

"Kaiba-sama, Bakura-san is here to see you."  
"Let him in."  
"Thank you, Sanaka-san."

The white haired man walked to the desk and sat down across the CEO.

"Hello, Kaiba.", he smiled.  
"Hello."  
"How are you? I heard that the new releases went pretty well."  
"Yes, they did."  
"And how are you?"

Seto sighed, this guy was too much. Bakura Ryou was his classmate back in high school. Somehow they ended up seeing each other even after that because Ryou's father provided Kaiba Corp. with new information about old Egyptian monsters, as a counter Kaiba Corp. sponsored his study. Well, he provided Ryou with the information and his son should give it to Seto.  
Somewhere between high school and now they became closer, some people even called them friends. Ryou came to Kaiba Corp once a month to report about his father's newest discoveries and asked some personal things here and there. First Seto refused to answer him, but behind this angelic face, Ryou was a real rogue. Seto blamed Yami Bakura, this guy was not someone you could call a good influence. So Seto answered a personal question now and then to be left alone again.

"I'm fine, thank you."  
"You sure?"

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said."  
"But I bet I have news for you that will make you happy."  
"Have you ever seen me happy?"  
"No, but I bet I will now."  
"So, what is it?"  
"My dad reported to me like always, here are his results for the last month."  
"And?"  
"And here is a letter from Jonouchi-kun."

Seto froze. Jonouchi, the one he wanted to see so bad. He looked at the envelope on his desk and felt a heat from inside that took over his body.

"Now that I saw how you look like when you're happy, I'm leaving. See you next month."  
"Yes, see you."

As Ryou left the office, Seto looked back at the letter on his desk.

"I look happy?"

He looked at his reflexion in the window. The white haired was right, his eyes sparkled and his cheeks flushed. He had never seen before how he looked like when he was happy. Then he returned to his desk and took the letter to read it.

_Hey Kaiba!_

_Long time not seen, or well, heard, haha._

_I just wanted to tell you that I'm near my goal and will return soon._

_Yuugi and I left for Egypt to get Yami back, because I need his help. When we got him back in our time we started to look for the magic I need to fulfill my plan so I can return and hopefully be with you._

_Don't wrack your brain about what this could be, I don't think you'll find it out until I return. But I really hope that everything will be to your liking, because if it will not, I think I'm gonna kill myself :D_

_Yami told me that it will still take a few months, but we're nearly finished and can return soon._

_And if it's too late and you already found some girl (but I didn't hear anything on the news), then dump that bitch because I know that you'd prefer me over her ;)_

_Please wait me, I promise to come back to you. And don't deny that you want me back. I mean, which master doesn't want their puppy back?_

_See ya!_

_Jonouchi-puppy_

Seto's eyes suddenly felt watery and when he looked up he realized that a tear ran down his cheeck. Fuck, that's why he hated feelings, his body wasn't under his control anymore. But damn, he was happy. His puppy didn't forget him and would return to him soon.  
He needed to start the preparations for Jonouchi's return and one would be find out if gays could adopt children when they had enough money. And he really didn't think that any adoption agency could turn him down, this placed a typical Kaiba smirk on his face.  
Jonouchi might have his plans and ideas, but that didn't mean that he would sit around and wait, doing nothing.

* * *

So, what do you think Katsuya is up to?


	3. Preperation

"Jou-kun, are you really sure about this all?"  
"Yuugi, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here."  
"I'm just-"  
"You're just worried that I can't handle it. But relax, I can and will be able to handle everything that results of this. I mean, it's Jonouchi Katsuya you're talking to, have you forgotten?"  
"Of course not.", Yuugi smiled at his friend.

It was about two years ago that his best friend told him about his affair with Kaiba Seto. That Yuugi was shocked is an understatement. To be precise: he fainted. Poor Katsuya got a fright for live when Yuugi's eyes rolled back and the little guy fell to the ground. They talked for hours after Yuugi was conscious again and the blond was relieved that Yuugi was shocked about the fact that it was Kaiba Seto he had an affair with, not the fact that he was gay. After that, Katsuya came to Yuugi every time he had slept with Seto and every time he was an emotional mess.

* * *

"_Yuugi, what should I do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I love him, I really love him so much. But I don't have a chance, never had, never will."  
"Jou-kun..."  
"That sucks. I never thought that this would happen to me. You know, Yuugi, some time ago a friend in college asked me for advise. He and a friend of his began an affair, just sex and nothing else, or so they thought. But after a few months, the guy fell for this girl and asked me what he should do. I thought that he was stupid, beginning an affair with someone you knew for a long time and then realize that there is more than just sex. For me it was his own fault because they were friends and already had sympathy for each other. If you meet incidentally while having an affair it is foreseeable that you start to like the other. And here I am, doing the same fault this guy did, how ironic.", Katsuya laughed sarcastically.  
"Jou-kun, it's not your fault."  
"Then whose, Yuugi? I was the one who allowed him to take me out. And I was the one who went to him first. We could have just forgotten the first night, blaming the alcohol. But I couldn't, I came back to him and I didn't leave. It was an addiction I couldn't let go of, like some great drug. Really, Yuugi, the sex is amazing! It is mind-blowing, I never experienced something like that before. And I hardly doubt that I can find anyone else that can satisfy me the way Kaiba does."  
"Erm, Jou-kun, that's-"  
"I know, you're too innocent to hear that, sorry. But you're the only one I can talk about this to. I mean, Kaiba doesn't even know that I told you, he thinks nobody knows about us. This means I can't tell it to someone else, it has to be you. Of course I could have told this Honda, but he wouldn't understand that. You are the emotional one, you understand how people's minds and hearts work. If I've told Honda, he probably would beat Kaiba up if I turn up at his every time we had sex and cry my eyes out.", Katsuya now laughed honestly. Just the image of a raging Honda Hiroto who went for Kaiba Seto was absurd._

"_Yes, I think you're right.", Yuugi laughed, too._

_After they stopped laughing a few minutes later, the blond became serious again._

"_What should I do, Yuugi?"  
"To be honest: I don't know it. All I would suggest to you, you already turned down. You don't want to stay with him but you don't want to leave him, too. You'd love to tell him about your feelings, but you're too afraid to do so. Really, I don't know.", Yuugi sighed.  
"Hm, yeah, I'm a scaredy-cat when it comes to Kaiba. But you know what's the worst?"  
"What?"  
"He didn't say it to me or anything, but I just know that he will leave me someday because he wants to have a real family. Not just a fuck buddy or just the two of them being happy forever. He loves kids so much that I can't imagine him not having some. And you know what? I'd really love to give them to him, but I can't. Why is live so cruel, Yuugi? I love him so much, but we're not destined for each other because I can't give him what he wants. What to do, Yuugi?"_

_And while he spoke, the blond began to cry. The tears just left his eyes without him realizing it. And so he sat there, on the floor, in the room of his best friend, crying his eyes out. Yuugi knew this situation too well, and he knew that he could do nothing to help his friend. He could only listen to him and hold him when the other needed it, like at this moment._

* * *

"Hey, have you finished all preparations?", Yami came into the room and when he saw the serious faces, he regretted not knocking. He was pretty shocked when he heard Katsuya's wish after being brought back. But he understood his blond friend, loving someone wasn't easy and sometimes you had to be the one to change yourself for the person you love. Still, it was the wish that was shocking, not that Katsuya wanted to change.

"Yes, we just finished."  
"So, who will still know about your past?"  
"Well, of course you two, Seto, Mokuba, Hiroto, Anzu, Ryou, Ryuuji and Shizuka. My Parents don't need to know what I did, it would kill them.", he laughed.  
"I guess so, too."; Yami smiled.  
"And all the bureaucratic stuff will change on its own?"  
"Yes, we don't need to take care of anything."  
"Then let's start, I already waited long enough to see Seto again!"

* * *

Hey guys, I'm still alive :D

Sorry that it took so long, but unfortunately I have a life and work xD

Oh, and of course I saw that really rude comment, but fortunately I'm matured enough to accept other people's opinion, attitude and taste, so I won't say any more concerning this.


	4. Reunion

"Man, it feels good to be back again!"

Katsuya Jonouchi stood at the entry of a plane and took off the sunglasses to see the native country the blonde left two years ago.

"Yeah, it's great.", Yami smiled. He had missed Domino, too.  
"Then let's get to the game shop and leave our luggage there. And then Jou-kun can go and see Kaiba-kun."  
"Jeez, Yuugi, stop callin' me that!"  
"Sorry, just a habbit."

* * *

"And that is the plan for the new game, Kaiba-sama. We just need your consent and then the production and marketing will start their work."  
"I approve your plan, tell the departments that they can start. We finish here, I have another meeting to attend now. See you next week."

And so Seto left the meeting room to go to his office. Mokuba insisted to have lunch together, he was excited about something and wanted to share it with his brother. If Seto guessed right, the younger Kaiba got himself a new girlfriend and wanted his brother to meet the girl. The brunet smiled. Even when he wouldn't have his own children, Mokuba still would and so he would have nieces and nephews that were really related to him. Not that he would treat an adopted child differently to his flesh and blood, but his parents would have loved to see their grandchildren. And even if he was sure that his parents would have accepted his choice of being with a man and adopt children instead of marry a nice woman and have a family with her, he somehow felt bad about his choice.  
After leaving his laptop in his office, he made his way to a restaurant near Kaiba Corp. where he would meet his brother. When he nearly reached his destination, he could already see his brother sitting outside, a girl near him – so he have guessed right. Mokuba really grew to an eye-catcher: he was nearly as tall as Seto, his now tamed hair reached about his waist and he wore it in a loose pony tail most of the time, but when you looked at his face only, people thought that it was Seto and not Mokuba, they looked like twins despite being years apart.  
The girl next to Mokuba had brown hair that shined a bit red and Seto had the feeling that he have seen her somewhere but he couldn't remember where. They just recognized the brunet when he stood at their table and stopped their conversation.

"Nii-san, you're finally here!"  
"Sorry, but I had a meeting and it lasted longer than planned."  
"No problem, we just ordered our drinks. Seto, this is Kawaii Shizuka, you know her from Battle City."  
"Hello, Kaiba-san, nice to see you again."  
"It's my pleasure.", but still Seto couldn't place who she had been with. The geek squad, he was sure, but who exactly?  
"Then take your seat, nii-san. Oh, and I ordered you a tomato juice, as always."  
"Thanks, Moki. So, you wanted to speak with me?"  
"Well, as you can see, I brought Shizuka with me, because we wanted to tell you something."  
"But I would like to wait for my brother, if you don't mind, Kaiba-san."  
"It's no problem, I made sure to have enough time for my brother and his girlfriend.", Seto smiled and saw as both blushed."  
"Seto!"  
"Am I wrong?"

Both shook their head and the brunet's smile grew wider.

"When will your brother arrive?"  
"He came back to Domino this morning but he had to take care of something before he can come here."

* * *

"Anzu, are you sure that it looks good?"  
"Believe me, Jou, you look gorgeous!"  
"Guys, what do you think?", Katsuya looked at Yugi, Yami and Hiroto.  
"Geez, Jou, if I wasn't taken I'd try to pick you up."  
"Thanks, Honda... Then I think I'll be going, I'm already late."  
"Good luck, Jou. Everything will be alright, he'll be too happy to see you to be mad about what you did."  
"I hope so, Yugi, I really hope so."

* * *

"I just got a text that he is on his way here, it'll take him about five minutes."  
"Do I know him, by the way?"

When the other two looked at him shocked, Seto got a bit nervous.

"What?"  
"You really don't remember her brother, nii-san?"  
"I just don't remember who her brother was. It's a bit embarrassing, but I didn't even recognize her.", then he turned to the girl, "Sorry, really."

It wasn't like him to apologize to others, but she was his brother's girlfriend and seemed to be a nice person, so he treated her nice, too.

"It's no problem, Kaiba-san, we haven't seen each other for years and I wasn't even participating in Battle City. And to be true, my last name is different to my brother's and we don't look as alike as you and Mokuba do, so it's no wonder you didn't recognize it."  
"You have different last names?", suddenly Seto's heart skipped a beat.  
"Yes, our parents divorced when we still were little children. My mum took me with her and left him with our dad."  
"Your brother isn't by any chance-"  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

As all three just stared at the girl in front of them with wide eyes, she became more and more uncomfortable.

"What?!"  
"Kat...su...ya?"

And then you heard Katsuya shriek because Shizuka fainted.

* * *

Here you go, a new chapter :)

Why tomato juice? Because Seto is weird and when I drink tomato juice, everybody says that it's weird :D


	5. Thoughts

"What did you think, just appearing like THIS without telling her? No wonder she fainted!"

Was that Mokuba?

"I wrote her a letter where I explained everything!"

That was the voice of a girl, but it was very familiar to her.

"Well, as you can see she seems to not ever have gotten it!"  
"Hey you two, I think she's conscious again.", that voice she knew, too.

As Shizuka opened her eyes, she recognized her boyfriend and a girl that looked like a female version of her brother. Wait! Her eyes went wide and she grabbed the collar of the girl's shirt to get a better view.

"Tell me the truth: Are you Jonouchi Katsuya?"  
"Erm, well, yes, more or less."  
"Then you will NOW explain to me, why you look like THAT!"  
"Shizuka-chan, how about sit down first?", and with that Mokuba helped her up and sat her on her chair again.

Then three pairs of eyes turned to Katsuya and she felt a bit embarrassed.

"Boys, would you leave us alone? I think that my bro- sister will not tell me anything until you're gone."

Shizuka didn't even take her eyes off of the blonde as she said that and Mokuba knew that she was pretty serious.

"Seto, let's go inside, you'll get sun burned because you always stay inside."

And even if the CEO wanted to complain, when he saw the look his brother's girlfriend was giving him, he left without a word.  
As soon as the Kaiba brothers were out of hearing range, Shizuka turned to her brother-turned-sister again.

"So?"

"Well, long story short: there is that guy I like and I wanted to change myself to be able to be together with him."  
"Didn't he accept you?!", to Katsuya's surprise, the brunette girl was furious.  
"No, that's not the reason, really! Or, well, I hope at least."  
"Tell me, we have time."  
"We had an affair, but he's not the type for one and me neither. And he is the type of guy that wants a family and well, as a boy, I couldn't give him one."  
"And that's it?"  
"Well, I left him and went to Egypt with Yuugi to get Yami back, so he can help me. We found a spell that turned me into my current form and would even allow me to choose who should know about me. Honda and Anzu visited us and Yami let it slip, he thought they knew. They were furious and we fought for hours until they accepted my choice and decided to support me. Ryou's dad works in Egypt, so he has found it out, too."  
"I never questioned why you left for Egypt... I've always thought you just accompanied Yuugi-san."  
"I thought even when mum didn't let me near you, she at least would let you get my letter. As I know now, I was wrong."  
"Katsuya..."  
"She really hates me that much?"

Shizuka knew that their conversation turned to something different than she originally wanted, but she couldn't help to feel sorry for her brother-turned-sister.

"Katsuya, she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know you.", and then she took the blond's hand. "Believe me, she loves you, she just can't express it. But back to our conversation: Will you tell me his name?"  
"I'd first like to talk to him, if he turns me down, I will need comfort and then you will know his name for sure, even if just for revenge."

The sisters smiled at each other and Katsuya squeezed the other's hand.

"I bet everything will go well, Katsu."  
"I really, really hope so, Zuka, I really do..."

* * *

"How long do we have to wait for them to finish?"  
"Calm down, Seto, Shizuka will give us a sign."  
"Hrm."

Then Mokuba took a minute to look at his brother. To make it short: He looked pissed! And something was in his eyes that seemed like hurt, but the younger couldn't figure out why. Seto then turned around and sat on a chair nearby.

"Say, Seto, do you have a guess why Jou-kun did that?"  
"I... no, I don't."

Mokuba knew his brother well and he new when the other lied, because it happened so rarely. The elder Kaiba avoided to look at his brother and preferred the floor, still the same look in his eyes. He definitely knew more then he wanted to admit, but Mokuba knew that it wouldn't help him to annoy and pester the brunet. Silently, he sat down beside his brother and turned his look at the girls outside again. He couldn't see the blonde, but Shizuka's face was enough to guess that they had a serious talk.  
After sitting around for about 20 minutes without saying anything, Mokuba saw a motion outside and recognized that the girls gave them a sign to return.

"Seto, we can go back now."

* * *

Two hours later the CEO sat in his office, trying to work, but his thoughts always went back to his lunch.  
Sighing, he placed his head on his desk. All these thoughts only gave him a headache and he couldn't concentrate on his work at all. He stayed for an other hour after the brothers were allowed to get back at their table. In this hour he just sat there, eating his lunch and listening to the other three chatting about Egypt and Mokuba's and Shizuka's relationship. And even if he had tried to get what the others had talked about in detail, all he could do was thinking about the blond girl, who was his male lover two years ago. The lover he wanted to be together again with, the boy he wanted to adopt a child with, the only person that had broken his ice. Why was he a girl now? For him? To be able to have children? With him? At this thought he blushed. A child, a child with his and Katsuya's genes, that would be wonderful. A cute girl, with his hair and Katsuya's eyes. Or a wild boy with his eyes and Katsuya's hair. That would be wonderful! And the sex they would have to get Katsuya pregnant would be even better. Damn, it was too long ago, he really wanted the other so bad! Geez, if he didn't stop to think about it now, he'd have a problem down under.  
He sat up and sighed again. He used a meeting as an excuse to leave the others, but when he did so, he gave a note to Katsuya that she should come to his office as soon as possible, his workers would know who she was. But knowing his brother, it would take a few more hours until they would let the blonde go, not until they heard everything about the trip to the foreign country, and not until Katsuya heard their full story.  
Thinking about it now, Seto had to laugh a bit. How ironic, the girlfriend his brother chose is the sister of his former affair, the boy who turned into a girl and that he fell in love with, which he only realized when the other was gone. Fate played a bad joke on his account.  
Sighing for the last time, he turned his attention at his computer again. Work, he needed to work! And after another half hour he really could concentrate again.

* * *

I stopped here because if I continued, the chapter would be too long :)

I don't know if I can write any chapters for my stories before Christmas or New Year. If that's the case: Have a nice Holiday and a happy New Year! ;)


	6. Talk

"Kaiba-sama, your visitor is here."  
"Thank you, let her come in."

Just a few seconds later a blonde girl entered Seto Kaiba's office. It wasn't her first time here, so she went straight to one of the chairs placed before of the desk which stood in front of a glass façade.

"How are you, Kaiba?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. Small talk? He had other plans.

"Fine, thanks. How are you doing? Isn't it hard to re-adapt to an other gender?"  
"Well, it was hard in the beginning, but I was the one who wanted to do it, so I don't complain."  
"Why?"

Seto leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms in front of him and looked at the blonde indifferently.

"Why what?"  
"I know that you're slow, but we both know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb."  
"So you really are asking me why I changed my gender?"  
"Yes."

And then he got to see the fury in the other's eyes and it reminded him of their high school days and he thought that some things seemed to have stayed the same, even if the other was a girl now.  
At the same time, the blonde couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was this guy serious? Did she really have to answer his question?

"Well, don't you already know?"  
"I want to hear it. It won't help me along to assume anything, I need the truth from you."  
"Then tell me your assumptions, smart ass!"  
"Well, if I remind correctly, _you_ assumed that I want to have children some day and that then our affair would end, because you were a guy. So you went to yout little friend Yugi and asked him if he knew of a way to change that. Then you left for Egypt and spent two years to complete your plan on becoming a girl, so you would be able to get pregnant and bear my child. Did I miss something?"  
"Yeah."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You still don't know the _main_ reason why I changed. You don't believe that it's just because I want to have children, too, do you? I mean, if I have wanted, I could had picked some nice girl and marry her, get her pregnant and then we would be a happy family. Instead I went through all this shit just to be able to bear _your_ children. So, why did I do that, Kaiba? Any ideas?"  
"That's exactly the reason I want to hear from you."  
"Don't you think that would be too easy? I mean, we both know you're smart, so tell me, why did I do that?"  
"Before I tell you, answer one question."  
"Would be?"  
"Have you ever thought that I already had picked someone and got her pregnant while you were on your little trip?"  
"Of course I kept track of you, nobody had seen you with a girl and you didn't announce anything either. And I asked Mokuba after you left this afternoon, he said that you were still single and he started to worry if you would ever change that."  
"But I have to remind you that nobody knew about us either, not even Mokuba. What if I did the same again? What if I want to protect my woman and my child? Just so they can live a normal life and don't have to worry about paparazzi. What would you do then?"  
"Well, show me that bitch and I'll give her a piece of my mind. Then we will see if she would still stay with ya."  
"And you think I would allow you to do that?"

Katsuya was beyond being pissed, she was about to murder the man in front of her. Was he serious? Had he found someone else while she proceeded with her plan of changing? What she would do if he told the truth? She didn't know, but that wouldn't just break her heart, it would break _her. _Realizing that tears were forming in her eyes, she bowed her head a little, just so the brunet wouldn't see it.

"Are you serious? Do you really have somebody?"  
"Just answer me what if. Then I'll tell you my assumption and you can confirm or deny it."  
"Seriously? I don't know, perhaps jumping off your fucking building, just so you would get bad press, if it didn't affect you in any other way."

She was hurt and when she thought more about all these what ifs, it hurt even more and she started to cry.

"I think you love me and that you already loved me back then. That was the reason why you gave up being the tough guy who protected his family and friends and instead became a girl. I bet that you're still strong and of course your personality didn't change, but still, you changed your body."  
"Then just tell me what you would do if you're right?"  
"Then I would take out this", he opened a drawer and took something out, but Katsuya couldn't see what, "and then I would come to you."  
As he spoke, he walked around the table, stopped in front of the blonde and continued to act exactly as he explained.  
"After that, I would go on my knees, take this box, open it, hold it in front of you and tell you 'Please marry me because I love you and I don't ever want to miss you in my life again!'"

And Katsuya was speechless. She immediately stopped crying and starred at the other with wide eyes, her mouth wide open, too. Seto on the other side waited patiently for her to react. He knew that the other had expected many things, but not this. Well, he was a man of actions and binding the blonde beauty to him was the only way to make her stay forever. He waited two years for her to return, and she returned as a girl instead of the boy he knew. But even if the body had changed, it was still the same person, the one he loved back then and for the last two years. This person even went as far as to change his gender for him, for gods sake! Why should he let her go?

"So?"

It seemed that Katsuya flinched slightly, as if being in an immovability before. Then the tears started to fall again as a smile grew on her face.

"Of course it's yes, you jerk! Don't ever frighten me like that again!"

So Seto took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"Sorry, it's too big. But I bought it for a guy, so it's partly your fault."  
"It's a beautiful ring."  
"I'm still waiting for my kiss, you know, puppy."

Katsuya smiled, then pulled the brunet's face close to hers to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't fuck with me, you know what I meant and I already waited for two years."  
"Sorry, my dragon, but you know how I love to tease you."

And before Seto could complain further, soft lips were placed in his and he forgot what he was about to say. The only thing that mattered was his fiancée. Mhm, finacée, sounded nice. So he just deepened the kiss with bringing his tongue in. The other just moaned and opened her mouth willingly. Damn, how he had missed this. Suddenly, he broke their kiss, but just to take the other and carry her with him to a bedroom he added to his office one year ago, because he had to stay for the night sometimes to complete his work. Closing the door with his foot, he put the other on the king sized bed in the middle of the room, then started to kiss her again.

Katsuya on the other hand couldn't think clearly anymore. Just when she laid on the bed naked and the other started to explore her body with his mouth did she realize what was going on. And then it hit her and she blushed deeply.

"Wait!"

Seto looked up at her red face, raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to continue.

"Well, because technically I'm a virgin now, I'm a bit scared. I don't remember much of our first time having sex so I don't know if it had hurt and how bad it was. What if it hurts so much that we have to stop?"

The brunet saw how worried she was, then sighed, hugged her tightly and kissed her again, this time on the mouth. When he broke their kiss after a few minutes of gently and lovingly kissing the girl, he looked at her reassuring.

"Believe me, I would never hurt you. And if I accidentally did, I would stop immediately and wait until you feel better, then try again. Okay?"  
"OK.", this and a long, deep kiss was her answer. She relaxed in the other's arms and her mind became foggy. She felt as Seto started exploring her body again, placing a hickey here and there. But only when he reached her vagina, she came to her senses again. The other's tongue licked her masterly, but as it slipped _in_ her, she couldn't control her voice anymore.

"Oh god, Seto, more, please! Ah!"

Hearing his fiancée pleading for more, Seto got even harder as he already was. It seemed that it didn't matter if the other had a boy's or a girl's body, both could make him erect.

"Deeper, please!"

Breaking away, so he could speak, he only smirked and uttered a "Deeper, puppy?", before Katsuya felt a finger entering her. Wow, they got even more skilled than she remembered. Or was it because it wasn't her ass but her vagina that was penetrated? Well, it didn't matter why, it felt good and her sorrows left her mind completely.  
After adding two more fingers and satisfying the girl non-stop after finding her special spot, Seto felt the want to enter her, but he wasn't sure if the other was okay with that, remembering her worried face. So he kissed his way up to her ear, licked it and asked "Can I enter you?".  
All he got in response was a nod and as a habit, he wanted to search for condoms, but then he felt a hand pulling his own back.

"We don't need them anymore."  
"Huh?"  
"I became this way to bear your children, so please, impregnate me.", the blond smiled at him lovingly.

Seto felt the little rest of blood leaving his head and making him even harder. How could she say that so carelessly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world? Didn't she know that he couldn't control himself when she said something like that? Looking at her face once more, he realized that she knew and that she was ready to take everything he would do to her. So he placed himself in front of her, spreading her legs and placing his hard member at her entrance, stroking it a bit with the tip of his penis.

"Seto, please!"  
"As you wish, my love."

And then he entered her, slowly and carefully. But he had to stop halfway, because he was way too aroused. Taking a deep breath, he continued until he entered her completely. Damn, she was tight, and this drove him crazy. Taking a little break, he preferred to kiss her instead of starting to move. But when he felt her moving her hips, his body started to move on his own, faster with every trust. The sound of him moving in and out and their bodies being pushed against each other time and again was the finishing touch.

"Seto, I'm-"  
"Same here."

And then they came, crying out the other's name. Seto felt himself release his sperm in Katsuya's body, but tried to put the thought away, it would only make him hard again.  
The blonde on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of being filled. She smiled overjoyed when she realized how much it was.  
When Seto caught his breath again, he pulled his now limp member and laid beneath her. Unconsciously he placed a hand on Katsuya's belly and caressed it affectionately.

"If we succeeded at our first try, I guess we'll need condoms after all.", Katsuya laughed.  
"I wouldn't mind doing it without for the next few years.", the brunet smiled.

Then pulled the blonde into his arms and savored the moment. He had his lover back, she was willing to marry him and they just had sex with the possibility of getting her pregnant. He was the happiest man alive. But also the most tired one. After finding the blanket, he just had enough power to pull it over them.

"I love you.", he mumbled.

Katsuya smiled and closed her eyes, pressing herself at him a bit more.

"I love you, too."

* * *

So here you go! I really made it before the end of the year :)

This was my first not-gay-sex-scene, hope you still like it.

There will be one more chapter and then this story will be finished. Thank you for all the likes, reviews and your support so far :)

Happy New Year everybody!


	7. Happy End

_**Seto and Katsuya Kaiba confirmed the birth of their forth and fifth children**_

_The twins, a boy and a girl, were born in the Domino Hospital yesterday. Their mother recovered quickly and is allowed to leave the hospital this weekend together with her children. They still do not have names, but their happy uncle Mokuba Kaiba said that they had some ideas already.  
The couple went public five years ago, announcing that they were engaged and Katsuya already pregnant with their first child. They married just one month later, so the bride could handle the stress and before their first child would be born. One year after the birth of their son Kazuo the couple adopted a baby girl and named her Hime. After one more year the family announced the second pregnancy of Katsuya Kaiba and she gave birth to a son again, Akihiko, named after Seto Kaiba's blood related father.  
Unfortunately Seto Kaiba was on a business trip in Europe and will arrive today in Domino. Shizuka Kawaii stayed at her sister's side since the labor pains started. She and her partner Mokuba Kaiba switch between the hospital and the Kaiba mansion to look after their nephews and niece.  
"She is really happy and can't wait for Seto's return. The kids are healthy and the other three are looking forward for their parents to come home with their new siblings.", was Mokuba Kaiba's official statement._

* * *

Seto folded the newspaper and smiled. Nobody could imagine how happy he was at the moment. Their children were born. Their cute twins. Mokuba already sent him some pictures yesterday, of Katsuya holding both of them. The look in her eyes was love and only love, nothing else. And when they spoke yesterday, she sounded so happy. His heartbeat sped up. He loved her so much. He loved their kids so much, the blood related and adopted, all of them. His heart couldn't take how happy he was.

When they reunited five years ago, with Katsuya having changed from boy to girl, the blonde accepted his proposal immediately. And they didn't waste time and had unprotected sex directly after that. Katsuya made jokes about him getting her pregnant at the first try. That they indeed succeeded was pretty shocking and funny at the first time. How they knew that? They didn't have sex for a few weeks after that, because Katsuya left for a visit to her mother and stayed there for clearing up the misunderstandings between them and because she felt sick. When she was back, she went directly to his office and announced that they had to hurry with the marriage. Asking for her reason, the answer he got was that she really was pregnant from their first time and wouldn't wait until she was too fat to wear a wedding dress and definitely not after the child was born. Unfortunately for her, all Seto heard was that she was pregnant and "wedding dress". So he stood up, hurried to her, kissed her silly and directed her to the bedroom. They ended up having sex for the rest of the day, until they both were completely exhausted and passed out. When he woke up the next morning and his fiancée was still asleep, he pulled away and let the blanket slide down a bit, until he saw her belly. He bent down and kissed it, then laid his head there and hugged the body underneath. He only realized that he woke the other up when her hands started to cares his hair.

"Are you happy?"  
"You can't image how much."

Her answer was to pull him up and kiss him, slowly and tenderly.

Then they invited their family and friends to announce the good news. Even both of Katsuya's parents came and when they heard the news both began to cry. After all the problems in their family it made them happy that their daughter has found a fiancée and would be a mother soon, and they grandparents. And that she would marry Seto Kaiba was the cherry on the top.

At the birth of Kazuo Seto went to hospital with his wife and stayed at her side until he held his son in his hands. He once saw photos of how Katsuya and Shizuka looked like as babies, his son looked totally like his mother had. Only when he opened his eyes the brunet could see that they were blue. That was the first time in the CEO's life that he cried in front of so many people.  
A few months later he was contacted by the adoption agency he asked about possibilities when Katsuya was in Egypt. They told him that if they wanted, they could adopt a girl. The mother got pregnant by accident but was against abortion, so she wanted to offer the child for adoption. When Seto talked to Katsuya the other got a bad conscience and decided to adopt the girl. They met the mother in Tokyo beforehand and talked to her, she was happy that her child would be adopted by such a wealthy family and thanked them over and over again. When they got the call that her labor pains started, they immediately drove to Japan's capital. It was a quick birth and the next morning they were allowed to see their daughter. Katsuya squealed when she saw the girl and blabbered on about how she looked just like Shizuka had, and Seto had to agree with that.  
That was when they decided that they didn't want to wait that long for their next child. But they didn't actually plan anything, still using a condom now and then out of habit. It surprised them that they had to wait for another year for Katsuya to be pregnant again, considering how often and how much they slept together, still as madly in love with each other as they were at the beginning.  
In the time being Mokuba and Shizuka made their relationship public, too. The girl moved into the mansion and helped her sister to look after the kids when she didn't have to go to classes. She and the Kaiba brothers were the only help Katsuya accepted, sometimes her friends, totally against a nanny. To mention that Mokuba was madly in love with his nephew and niece was a total understatement – they had him eating out of their hands. His girlfriend on the other side was pretty strict with them, but still spoiling them now and then.  
When the word got out that Katsuya was pregnant again, an enormous amount of gifts was sent to the mansion, they had to store them in an extra room and it took them a whole week to unpack everything. The blonde was ecstatic that so many people shared their happiness, Seto just put it aside as a mood swing due to the pregnancy. After being through it once already, he knew exactly how he had to treat his wife according to her mood. It was more than once that he had to leave the office to take care of her mood swings. And he didn't get much sleep either, his wife woke him up in the middle of the night, seducing him successfully every time. Planning in advance, he canceled all of his trips starting the seventh month of the pregnancy and when the labor pains started he was able to stay at his wife's side again. It was again a boy and when Seto saw him, his heart ached. Even that he still was a child when his father died, he could remember how the man had looked like. And the boy in his arms looked so much like him, that he had to cry again. When he suggested his father's name and told Katsuya why, she cried, too. Hugging him, she told him that it was the best name he could have thought of.  
But when they returned to the mansion and got used to taking care of three children, their siblings asked them to wait with the next one at least until the first would go to kindergarden. Mokuba's exact word's were: "I don't have anything against you having sex like rabbits, you can go on as always, but please use a condom so we all can get a bit of sleep!"  
Perhaps it sounded stupid, but sometimes Seto just forgot that his once affair turned from a boy into a girl for him and could get pregnant, what Katsuya couldn't as a boy of course. So he just happened to forget to use one, even when a woman's body laid underneath him, or well, sat on him, was pushed against a wall or all the other positions they have already tried. Sometimes they asked themselves if they were really Japanese, knowing that most couples in their country only had sex to have children and then sometimes never had sex again, at least not with their partner. For them it was no surprise that it didn't take long for Katsuya to get pregnant again. When the doctor told them it were twins, Mokuba and Shizuka insisted on a nanny. Seto couldn't remember how they had convinced his wife, but they soon searched for a nanny who would start after the twins were born. He only remembered something about "less" and "sex", no option for them at all.

"Kaiba-sama, we will arrive at the hospital shortly."  
"Thank you."

It wasn't his fault that he wasn't in Domino when Katsuya was brought to the hospital. She persuaded him to go on this business trip because it was so important for Kaiba Corp., saying that Mokuba and her sister were at her side. And just when his meeting finished, he got a call that the labor pains had started. Actually he planned to stay for two days to get some sleep, but he couldn't bear to miss the birth. But well, he still missed it, because everything happened so quickly, no complications at all. When Mokuba sent him the picture of his new family members, he sighed, relieved. And again he couldn't stop his tears. This woman really made him happy, each and every day. He couldn't thank her enough for being at his side, always doing and saying the right things.  
He often asked himself what would have happened if he and Katsuya wouldn't have been drunk at their graduation ball. If they hadn't started an affair, if Katsuya hadn't left him to change his gender and if he hadn't realized that the other was more than just an affair. But he disliked the thought, imagining himself being alone, without a lover or children, still only living for his company and Mokuba. Or be married to a woman he didn't care for at all, only sleeping with her to have children. The press still sometimes spread the rumors that he was a cold lover and a horrible father, but he knew that the people who were important to him knew better than to believe those. And that his marriage lasted and he became a father again were proof that all those rumors were a lie.  
Well, after he saw that Katsuya had turned into a girl and remembered why the other had left him, he couldn't stop himself from falling for her again. Since she agreed to marry him and told him she was pregnant, he worshiped her, everyday, even if it was only behind closed doors in their mansion. And when she was angry with him for a reason or another, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that even this showed him that she loved him just as much. And when he saw their kids, he couldn't stop himself from attacking her and make love to her until they passed out, because they were the proof of their love. And well, if it happened to get her pregnant again to have more proof, why not. Only once had he asked her if she regretted her choice, Katsuya just kissed him and told him that it was the best choice in her whole life.

Mokuba and his other children already waited for him at the entrance of the hospital to take him to his wife. As they entered the room Katsuya's eyes began to shine and she immediately hugged her three "babies", as she called them, then showed them their siblings lying in their little beds beside hers and Mokuba took over from here. Then it was Seto's turn to be greeted. He got a tender kiss and sat beside his wife on the bed, taking her in his arms.

"Are you happy?", Katsuya asked him.  
"You can't image how much."

They both had to laugh and then looked at their five kids. Seto tightened his hold on the blonde, then hid his face in her neck. She just patted him on his back, knowing exactly that he was too proud to cry in front of them all, but still couldn't help but do it.

"I talked to Mokuba and Shizuka, what do you think of Sayuri and Ren? Two flowers that bloomed from our love."

Seto came out from his hiding place and kissed the blond.

"They're wonderful names."

It was only then that Mokuba draw their attention to himself.

"You're lucky that there are so many names you can choose from. But please leave some for us, too"

Katsuya and Seto only laughed as an answer, knowing that Mokuba was right, they just couldn't help but "have sex like rabbits". Well, fortunately there were still some names left.

* * *

The End :)


End file.
